Saving my son
by j-s-j-e
Summary: Sam and her son need saving,.... then a new General rolls into town. JS pairing, what else?
1. Planets and stars

A/N: Ok, ppl here it is i have finally got this story ready to up and run! YAYYY! screaming with joy. I have had this idea in my head for a while but had not had time or the courage to commit to it because i was worried that i would not get the feedback with this story as i did with my WIP 'Our Baby Girl' as i thought that was a fluke! anyways i do hope this story will live up to the expectations of my reviewers and that they never get tired, or bored of my stories. Those of you who are 'Our Baby Girl' readers DO NOT FEAR! i will not forget about or leave that story at all! i love it too much and i want to see and ending to it as much as i hope you do! And for those who have not yet read 'Our Baby Girl' i'm not pushing you to GO AND READ IT hahaha jokes! but if u sort of like this then u might like to go and check it out.

I'm probably boring u with all this talk so here we go!...

_SAVING MY SON_

"We're home" Sam yelled through the house, as she wrestled through the door with 2 grocery bags n one hand and the other supporting the back of her one year old son, who was resting on her hip.

She carried her son into the kitchen and placed him on the bech and started playing 'peeka boo!' mcuh to the screaming delight and clapping hands of her son.

She could hear the t.v. blaring from the lounge room and new what the picture would be before she walked into the room. Her 'husband' would be laying on the couch, watching some football game surrounded by bber cans.

And sure enough as she strolled into the room with her son crawling behind her, that was exactly what she saw.

"Pete! i thought you were on duty today" Sam cried indignantly, her hands on her hips.

"Called in sick", he gruffly answered in a finalised tone, sending the message that he wanted this converstion to be over.

Sam was furious.

"But Pete, i needed you to take the day off tomorrow to look after Charlie and now they won't let you!"

"So you can take him into work", Pete shrugged.

"Pete you know why i can't do that", Sam's voice raised higher in anger. "The knew General is coming on base tomorrow and just because General Hammondallowed me to bring Charlie into work, it doesn't mean this General will".

"Then we'll get a sitter, problem solved". His eyes were still glued to the football game on the t.v. screen, not once had he turnedhis face tohis wife.

"There are classified files in this house, yours and especially mine, we can't leave a sitter here in our house alone. Our jobs need us to be careful."

"NoYOUR job needs us to be careful", Pete muttered but loud enough so Sam could hear.

Sam put her hand to her head. She wasn't in the mood to have another one of these fights over her job. Pete hated that she was in the Stargate programme, he always had, even though she had given up being on the primary team for him.

She had left SG-1 to be the head of the scientific department at the SGC. Although this allowed her more flexible hours and placed her in less life-threatening situations, which was great when Charlie came around, she still missed it. The action, the uncertainty, the new civilisations and new discoveries.

Sam thought's were broken by a yell, "Charlie move!" and she brought her attention to her now crying son.

While Sam and Pete had been arguing Charlie had crawled up to the t.v. and placed his little hands on the screen.

Charlie had been startled by Pete's yell and his raised voice had scared him, not knowing what he had done wrong.

Sam glared at Pete, not wanting to yell anymore infront of their distressed son and went to pick him up.

Moving out of the room she rocked Charlie back and forth in her arms and rubbed his back to soothe and calm him down.

She carried Charlie down the hall to his nursery and looked around the room. She loved his nursery and remembered the fun she had fixing it up with Daniel and Teal'c.She had picked the wallpaper, a dark blue with palnets and stars all over it. It covered the walls and the ceiling and reminded her of missions when she'd sleep under the stars.

Sam carried her now sleepy son to his crib and laid him inside, covering him with his blanket and quietly hummed him a lullaby. Charlie let the soft humming of his mums voice send him to sleep andas his little blue eyes closed she kissed hi fore-head and whispered goodnight.

As Sam went to close the door of her son's room she paused for a second to watch him sleep and before leaving to start dinner for her 'husband' she silently made him a promise, 'Charlie, things will get better'.

A/N: Fisrt chapter is done! YYAAYY again! well i hoped you liked it, i know it's a bit short but i'm trying to establish a base for the story chapters will hopefully get longer as i go. I'm sorryto all of youthat had a heart-attack at the mention of pete (ahhhh!) i'm sorry(again!) but this will definantly turn out tobe a SAM and JACK fic.I promise! Sam will most probably be meeting Jack next chapter, so stay tuned.To all wainting for the next chapter of Our Baby Girl, i'm sorry it might takea little longer then i thought. I'm having troublewriting it but i will getit done, in the mean time igive you this story! Again please review, i love reviews, they make me happy! and i like being happy! BYE!


	2. tall, dark and handsome stranger

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, it was a better response then i was expecting! I want to dedicate this seccond chapter to the first reviewers of this story: sammie77, gater62, nickyrooney (luv u!), sg1jo, froggy0319, skaara-female, LuSo, Zylstra, stargate-princess, BookWorm37 and Natters. YOU ALL ROCK! LUV U ALL! (sorry outburst of happiness!). Hope you like this next chapter, i swear to all that this story WILL be Jack and Sam NOT Pete :( and Sam!. And to all who were a little confused, Sam has NOT met Jack yet! Expect to see some Jack and Sam action this chapter!

Previously...

_As Sam went to close the door of her son's room she paused for a second to watch him sleep and before leaving to start dinner for her 'husband' she silently made him a promise, 'Charlie, things will get better'._

And Now...

Sam awoke next morning to the loud snores eminating from the person sleeping next to her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to rid herself of the last traces of sleepiness and peered over at her alarm clock, _5:1_5 she whined. Sam was none too happy to be stirred at this hour even though she normally got up at 5:30, to Sam an extra 15 mintues would be heaven.

But after a couple minutes lying awake unable to get her 15 minutes because of Pete's fog-hornish snoring Sam reluctantly got up, _no point wasting time just lying down_. She decided as she walked to the shower that it would be better to get to base early anyway as she had to meet the new general...with her son. She hoped that she woulddn't start off on a bad foot with the General by bringing her son to a top secret military base without his permission..._damn Pete._

_2 __hours__ later..._

Sam was sreaming to a halt in her parking space at the SGC. What terrible thing had she done that had made the worlds Karma come and bite her on the..._ouch!_ Sam yelped as her fingers got caught in the car door when she tried to slam it shut, all the while dropping Charlie's nursery bag on the floor into a huge puddle which splashed mud and dirt all over herself and her son. Charlie laughed out loud clapping his hands, all the fun and excitment of the mornings travel a joy to him...his mother meanwhile harbouring very different feelings.

Sam silently swore, aware of Charlie, as she watched the contents of the nursery bag roll down the parking lot. A couple dippers, a blanket and two bottles tumbled noisly on the concrete as Sam shuffled after them.

After a couple of minutes and no success, as Charlie kept bouncing with delight in her arms and the wind had just happened to pick-up when the objects had escaped form the nursery bag, sam was about to let out a frustrated cry as she looked to the floor in defeat. That was when she heard one of the bottles stop rolling and collide with something solid near her.

She looked up, the bottle had collided with a shoe, the owner of the shoe she could see had all the contents of the nursery bag in his arms, and as she watched him he picked up the bottle that had collided with his shoe and walked towards her.

Although Sam was married she wasn't blind and couldn't help noticing that this man was hot! Tall and well-built muscles were masked by a black leather jacket. He had deep chocolate eyes and a small amount of two day stubble that gave him a rugged look that suited him. His hair flecked with bits of silver was an unkept mass on his head, completing the whole rugged, cheeky boy look he had going. Sam hadn't realised that she had been staring open-mouthed unitl a strong looking hand whipped over her eyes and in the distance she heard a deep voice saying

"yoo hoo hello, you look like you could use some help...umm... i picked these up, i believe their yours..." suddenly he cracked a grin that sam just melted under, she could'nt help but smile back, still not saying a word.

Sam realised she would have to say something soon or he would think she was catatonic. She opened her mouth but still nothing came out. _what the? sam get a grip on yourself, why is he affecting you this way?_

Charlie knew this reaction from his mother was unusual and gurgled a laugh and poked her cheek. The man turned his attention to Charlie. "Hey buddy, looks like your mum's had a tough morning lets say we give her a hand." And with that he took the mud stained baby bag from sams shoulder, placed all the rouge, escape items inside and flung the bag over one of his shoulders proceeding to walk to the entrance of the mountain.

Sam, in slight shock of the helpful gesture, one that she NEVER recieved from Pete, took a couple of seconds to register what had happened and procceded to catch up with her baby bag or more importanlty the person carrying the bag in question.

As soon as she got along-side him she turned, "Uhh...hey... thanks for getting the stuff that fell out of the bag. But... you don't have to carry it you've done more then enough already... I could..."

"Ah! so she speaks" the considerate stranger exclcaimed in mock shock.

Sam smiled "Yes, she speaks" she exclaimed back slyly, having gained her composure and natural spunk once again.

As they were reaching the security gate Sam started fishing through her pockets, with one hand, trying to find her security clearance card and did not happen to see the guards jump to attention at the security gate when they had checked the man's i.d.

Sam, once she had found it, had flashed her card to the guards who jumped to attention for her and timidly glanced over at the man with the muddy baby bag, who was waiting at the lift, as if to see if he was watching. Sam was a bit bemused by the guards' nervous tension, they had stopped saluting her many years ago which was fine by Sam and had instead greeted her every morning with a smile and an inquiry after Charlie.

Sam lamely saluted the guards at the same time hinting "hey guys if you pulled off another all-nighter you may wanna lay off the coffee a bit". The guards who would've normally cracked a joke about Daniel Jackson's coffee obession, instead glanced shocked over to the man at the elevator waiting to see his reaction.

The man cracked a huge smile and chuckled at the comment while holding the lift-doors open waiting for Sam to enter. The last thing Sam and the man saw before the lift doors closed was the bewlidered faces of the guards who seemed confused by the man's reaction.

Things were getting a little claustrophobic in the small confines of the elevator and both were trying to find something to say or something to look at other then eachother. Sam shifted Charlie into a more comfortable position on her hip and cleared her throat "umm.. i've never seen you on base before?...

_He didn't look like a scientific consultant or doctor..._ "so are you some sort of military consultant or something?..." sam asked questioningly.

The man hid a small smile, "Uh... yeah.. you could say that..." and with that he quickly changed the subject.

"hey.. um... i know i'm new and all but is uh.. juniour allowed to be here?... you know... top secret military facility...?"

Sam grimaced a bit "Well technically no... the old general let me... but in case you didn't know we are getting a new general today and.."

"and you were hoping the new general would be nice enough to let him stay." The man finished for sam.

Sam smiled, "yeah... I'm hoping for my sake that this new general is a nice guy, but by the luck i've been having this morning... we'll probably get... you know..." sam shrugged her shoulders.

"oh...uh...some old, stone-cold military man, with no sense of humour, and no compassion for situations outisde the base?" the stranger questioned.

Sam started nodding fervently, pointing a finger at the man "yeah, exactly...". The two adults in the elevator shared a little laugh over the man's description of their new boss and happened to sneak a glance at eachother at the same time, then they quickly looked away and smiled identical shy smiles to the side, both embarrased at being caught sneaking a glance at the other.

Before the moment could return to its claustrophobic state the elevator doors opened with a soft 'ding!' and the man waved out a hand in a gentleman-like manner to allow Sam to step out of the elevator first. She smiled and complied stopping just out of the doors at the beginning of the corridor.

The SGC was in full-hussle mode. Scientists with super-sized coffee cups argued animatedly to each other over current experiments, theories, or devices. Boxes of top secret files were being cartered, lightbulbs were being changed and military officers lazily waltzed around the base and chatted about the previous nights' hockey game. Yep the base was in full-swing!

The kind strangter, that stopped next to Sam, seemed to be taking in the scene before him as well. He smiled secretly to himself Sam noticed... as if he knew something she didn't. She was about to ask what he was smiling about, when a rough clearing of the throat noise could be heard. Sam and the stranger simultaneously looked in the directon of the noise and came upon the disgruntled, dishelved figure of a scientist who it looked like had pulled an all-nighter with a large amount of files tucked under one arm and a large mug of very strong smelling coffee in the other.

Sam saw the large group of people assembled behind the man and realised the mans and the groups annoyance as as they were taking up the space in front of the elevator doors.

Suddenly the doors 'dinged!' open and the large group moved forward as one to enter. Sam and the stranger quickly moved out of the way as the group bussled past. As they were now exposed to the SGC corridors which were just as busy it was dificult to continue their conversation, and charlie was getting restless in his mothers arms.

Sam peered down for a minute and soothingly shushed Charlie rubbing his bak to ease his discomfort and looked up to say a goodbye to the helpful man and to thank him once again but when she looked up he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and concluded he must've been caught in the wave of people and decided she should do the same, she should get to her lab and get to work. She had a lot to do today, and not only that but she had to care for Chalrie and more terrifyingly she had to confront the new general with Charlie's prescence.

Sam had finally reached her lab having gotten through the usual 'oohs' and 'ahhs' over her son and the endless questions and requests that were launched at her from all angles from over-excited scientists. She was one hour into her new project, examining a technological device SG-11 had brought back from P3X-294 when she heard a knock at her door. The device she was working on was huge, it took up 3/4 of her desk and blocked her view of the door. So she just called out for the person to enter. She heard footsteps but no answer and so she decided to breakaway from her work for a second to see who its was. She peered around the device saying "If it's a report just leave it on my desk i'll... oh!"

Sam smiled when she saw who it was and just as suddenly as her smile came... it went away. _Oh crap_...Yep this was definantly NOT her day!

A/N: haahahahahaha evil laugh i know u HATE it when i do cliffies... i really couldn't help it! I'm Sorry!!! Well, all will be explained soon so stay tuned. Hope ur all well, and remember i LOVE it when u send me a little message!... push the blue button and send me a review... : )


	3. Oh Crap!

A/N: I'M BACK! Hahaha *evil laugh*! So I assume you all believed I had either left the world of fanfiction… or died… but alas! U cannot escape me!

My life has become considerably more crazy since last I was here, which is the reason for my absence but always the muse just wouldn't leave me alone and I missed it so much…

I hope all the reviewers I remember who were so loyal and awesome in sending me encouraging messages are still out there receiving alerts and will be shocked by my return! :D I dedicate this chapter to them, u know who u r guys… :P

_Previously…_

Sam smiled when she saw who it was and just as suddenly as her smile came... it went away. _Oh crap_...Yep this was definitely NOT her day!

_Guess we'll find out who…_

There in her doorway stood the man that had been on her mind all morning. She had smiled when she saw him, the thoughts of their encounter filling her head but it had rapidly disappeared when she got a glimpse at the rest of him.

Certain comments she had made in a certain elevator with a certain person drifted into her mind "short, balding, fat, no life…" oh no…

The man stepped forward, arm outstretched with what a small fraction of Sam's brain registered to be her baby bag but that was insignificant, in comparison to the huge part of her brain that was registering the stars on his uniforms shoulders.

Stars… 2 star's… If only she had not been around military types her whole life, then she would not have known what stars on a shoulder meant.

General.

_Crap._

Charlie began crying from his pen near the lab table.

_Double crap._

Maybe karma was telling me not to come into work today… _I should've listened to karma…_

The general was staring at Sam, his strong arm still not yielding to the weight of the baby bag despite having been holding it outstretched for sometime.

He looked over to the pen and back at Sam, who was still frozen to the spot, a slight look of shock on her face "Umm… are you gonna get that?" he smiled. Referring to Charlie's rustling in his pen.

Sam's motherly instincts took over and she turned to the pen with the restless little figure and picked him up, resting him on the small of her hip and turning again to face the man or should she say the general, the general whose authorisation was needed to allow Charlie on base, who she had brought in illegally so as not to leave him in the incapable arms of his father.

There was a moment of silence, a slight tension in the air, mostly radiating from Sam. The General looked like he was getting a little restless too, fidgeting with the handle of the baby bag he was still holding.

Sam noticed this and rushed forward to grab the bag, but with Sam now carrying Charlie the General made a stop gesture and walked casually to Sam's lab bench and placed the baby bag on a small corner of the bench, the only corner that was not covered by some sort of instrument or tool.

"So you're the Sam Carter I've been hearing so much about. Don't worry, it's all good things". He said this despite Sam not changing the expression on her face.

"I see your speechlessness has returned, so does it only happen around me, I mean I'm flattered but the Sam carter I've heard about, well, has input in just about everything…"

This comment reared Sam into speech, "Don't flatter yourself general, you just catch me at bad times".

"and she's back!" he chuckled. Sam smirked back.

"So…"

"So _General_…" Sam emphasised the words as she said them. The general cringed a little and gave an apologetic look towards Sam.

"Yes… well… Being the General of a top secret military base is not really the first thing I tell people when I meet them…"

"Yes, well don't you think you might have been able to bend that rule a bit when the person you meet starts insulting you to your face! Without realising it!" Sam exclaimed, the hand not supporting Charlie waving around as she spoke.

The general laughed. "Yes but where's the fun in that?" He cracked a smile.

_Yep, still cute despite the stars on his shoulder._

"Since you were unaware I was, who I was, I am going to overlook out little conversation in the elevator… and who knows you could have described me to a tee" He shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

Sam gave him a quick look over as he looked over to his right and started fiddling with a piece of equipment on her lab bench. _Short, fat, balding… I don't' think so!_

As he turned back to look at her she quickly looked down at Charlie in her arms not wanting the General to know what her eyes were doing to his form just seconds ago.

Luckily Charlie chose that moment to start chewing Sam's necklace, the General noticed this and gave a quick laugh "Ya think he's hungry much?".

Sam looked down feeling the tugging around her neck and took the necklace gently out of Charlie's mouth, jiggling him a little to calm him from the loss of the necklace, "Yeah, it's about his lunch time..".

At that moment Sam's stomach gave an almighty growl, the General chuckled again, "and by the sound of it, it's someone else's too…".

Sam nervously smiled and cursed herself for not eating that granola bar she had in the top drawer of her desk.

Charlie began getting more restless in Sam's arms, Sam jiggled some more and the sounds of her soothing shushh's were the only sounds in the room as an awkward silence ensued.

Sam's stomach then gave off another grumble into the silence, causing the General to clear his throat, "Look, I myself haven't had lunch, by the sounds of it neither have you and the little tyke there can't go hungry. How about we go to the commissary, have some pie and we can discuss the presence of the little guy here in the mountain? I believe that is the reason you are not so subtly voiceless".

Sam sighed with a small smile, just glad that the General was willing to talk about Charlie being in the mountain.

And with that the General again picked up the baby bag, which he assumed contained the little boys lunch and with a wave of his hand offered her to lead the way to the commissary.

As she began to walk out Sam turned her head slightly and chastised the General "Why eat pumpkin pie, when you can have blue jello?".

The General smiled to himself as he followed the beautiful scientist out the door, the baby bag which began all this, resting lightly on his shoulder.

A/N: Take that! I hope my writing hasn't gone too downhill since the last chapter… I am out of practice! Once again, I ask all the lovely readers to please review, it makes me smile! :D p.s. Missed this!


	4. Can he stay?

A/N: HELLO ALL! I have popped back into the fanfiction world! Thank u all for the reviews! It's good to be home... :P To appreciate u guys more, u get a mention! SO thank u to: channach for the threat :), Helen carter, Stroppythroppy I will attempt to not keep torturing you with suspense, Cort 85, LadyMO, Kaytee33, PurpleDinosaur, leticha ferraro, natters, KEF, Eb Evans thanks for the subtle encouragement :), ALIMOO1971 u rock!, huge sg1 fan, Rebel Magnus, originalship, froggy0319 and a special thanks to Bucky4 for some good questions! So to quickly answer; I am aware that Pete really wasn't that evil but the massive J/S shipper part of me just can't let go... :P As for your other point, yes! Sam has actually been working in the mountain for some time! Jack on the other hand is new. If you read back you'll see that only mountain security are aware of who he is, he has to go around and meet the rest of the mountain staff, who don't know who he is. P.s. I will always be HORRIBLE at punctuation :(

To everyone, I am also aware of my, not so slight slowness, in chapter updates... :D and a '1 chapter every 2 years' average is NOT great and I plan on fixing that! So as not to leave u guys hanging...

In excuse for the slowness, I have actually started a PhD! OMG! Yes, I am crazy to have done so but I just love science way too much! :D YAY!

...

Previously...

_The General smiled to himself as he followed the beautiful scientist out the door, the baby bag which began all this, resting lightly on his shoulder._

And now for a serious chat involving pie...

...

Sam and the General, nice enough to carry two trays as Sam had a grasp on Charlie, settled on a commissary table off to the side of the room. The mountain kitchen staff, already accustomed to accommodating Charlie, automatically brought up his high chair from their kitchen storage.

The General noted this with a small smile, glance and a raised eyebrow. Sam thanked the kitchen-hand and plopped Charlie in the high chair placed next to her own seat.

She turned towards the General, he was laden with a baby bag crossed over his broad shoulders and two food trays in his strong hands. Involuntarily, the sight made her flash to images of a different kind, of a family man with lunch boxes in hands and little Charlie bouncing on those shoulders...

As he shifted to place Sam's tray on the table in front of her seat, Sam got an eyeful full of the star's on his shoulder and snapped back to reality, where he was a General and she was a married employee trying to smuggle her baby into their top secret workplace.

_Can't have fantasies Sam, about the man who could fire you!_

He placed his tray of food down in front of himself and lifted the baby bag off of his shoulders, handing it to Sam, who went into mummy mode in front of the General. She felt a bit odd getting Charlie's food ready, while the General just sat quietly and watched, but Charlie was getting restless.

Seating herself down she finished mashing the banana and scooped a small spoonful and flew it towards Charlie, who needed no coercion, he chomped up as much as his little mouth would allow and happily chewed it up as Sam wiped some stray banana from the sides of his mouth using a baby towel with giraffes on it.

She then turned to the General, who had been watching intently everything that was going on in front of him. "So general... Again I am very sorry about what I said in the elevator, it wasn't a great morning for me..." Sam sighed frustrated.

The General silenced her with his hand, "Ah, yes. The eternal struggle to collect all those baby bag items and slamming your hand in the car door, I know I saw it all while I was parking."

"So you took pity on me and came and helped me..." Sam cringed.

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it, I'm trying to be all General-like, but I'm a softy for helping doctors in distress" he smiled.

"One, thank you for not saying damsel's, two I thank you for your help on this occasion but I'm quite capable of helping myself, three you are definitely unlike any General I have ever known..." Sam smiled, before scooping up another spoonful of banana.

The general chuckled, "From the stories i've been hearing about one Dr. Carter in this mountain, i have no doubts you are capable of many things. I only became a General for the smokin' uniform! All the paperwork, meetings and uptight dinners with the man... not really my cup of tea. As for damsel's... I HATE cliche's…".

Sam paused her next spoonful and laughed out loud at the General's frankness, his laughter soon joined hers. Sam smiled to herself while continuing to feed Charlie who kicked his feet happily at receiving more of his favourite food. Charlie's gargles of joy however brought them back to the issue at hand.

While she wiped Charlie's face, Sam glanced over at the General as he cleared his throat, seemingly ready to give his verdict on the presence of the little guy but Sam wasn't going to allow the General to make his decision without a fight, and so jumped into a spiel of objections.

"General, from what I can tell you are a good and reasonable man. I know some would think it is slightly irresponsible me bringing my son to a top secret military base and some would say dangerous. And yes, incidents have occurred here that could put my son in danger but sir, if you had a loved one that meant more to you in the world than life itself wouldn't you want them to be in the safest place they could? Well, the safest place for my son is with me, his mother and the people I trust most in this world to look after him in my absence are all here in this mountain. My hours don't allow for day care and I can't leave him with..." Sam stoped herself, she didn't want to bring people into her messy home life, she was sure many women didn't fear leaving their son alone with their husbands but many couples did have issues and she didn't want to sound like a sob story.

"I can't leave him at home by himself..." Sam sighed.

The General noticed the change on words but didn't enquire as to the meaning behind them, noticing her discomfort.

After a pause the General began to open his mouth to speak, believing Sam had finished, when she suddenly continued with her spiel.

"He is restricted to certain areas and everyone is aware of who he is. He is well behaved, except when he's hungry..." she noted glancing at Charlie as he made a happy yelp and stretched out his arms as Sam held out the spoon, "and the moment there is any risk on base, I am planned to evac. out immediately". She finally took a breather.

The General took all this in silently. She looked as if she was beginning on another tirade, so the General silenced her with a hand.

"Hey, all I was gonna say, before you went on your rampage, was that General Hammond had warned me about your son being in the mountain. All he said to me was that it was better for the boy if he was here. I know General Hammond is a smart man of good character and all I have to know is that if it was good enough for him, it's good enough for me. So, he can stay." He smiled giving her a there you go gesture with his hand.

Sam sat there, paused for a second staring at the General, baby food about to slide off the side of the spoon, Charlie's little hands stretching out to reach it.

The General noticed this and gently took the spoon from her hand and zoomed it into Charlie's mouth. Charlie's little hands enclosed around the Generals big, strong ones as he chomped on the spoon, wanting to get every last bit of food.

Sam sat silently and watched. For the second time today this man, had stunned her into silence and speechlessness. Everything about this man was a surprise to her. He surprised her. But she had to stop calling him 'this man' because he wasn't just any man, he was her boss.

He handed the spoon back to Sam and having got over her initial shock, she smiled in thanks.

When Sam had finished feeding Charlie, one of the nursing staff on her break asked if she could play with him for a bit. Sam happily agreed, now able to get into her own lunch. They sat there in a comfortable silence while they ate, Charlie's happy gurgles filling the air.

Once they had finished the General stood up and went to grab her tray. Sam still sitting placed her hand on his wrist and he glanced down to her face.

"Thank you" she said softly.

He made a don't worry no bother face, "it's only a tray…" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Sam squeezed his wrist just a little tighter, "No, Thank you…" she said with a serious face.

He nodded his acknowledgment and glanced towards Charlie as he began falling asleep in the arms of the nurse, "Someone desperately needs some shut eye" he smiled.

He gave one final grin to Sam before turning, with both trays in hand, to the cafeteria station, dumping the trays and walking out without looking back.

Sam went to retrieve a completely passed out Charlie for his nap. She thanked the nurse, who reluctantly gave him back. He had received so much attention today and was especially tired from all the excitement which, she gratefully thought, meant she could get a lot of work done today and as she remembered the retreating figure of the General, it was probably a good idea for her to be keeping busy.

A/N: *Ninja sound* Man, felt good to churn out a chapter! So now Charlie has the green light I can have some fun with these guys now… *evil laugh*! I still come here constantly but my writing muse has been on holiday, possibly somewhere in Hawaii… and so I have been abandoning my stories… But I still have so much more to write so DO NOT FEAR! I am still a great, huge, big fan of feedback! REVIEW! U know u want to… :D


End file.
